galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary to Chapter: Humongous
Glossary to Chapter: Humongous *12 Light minutes *and thus find your parents location *1326 degrees on the C Scale *1600 miles per hour storm layer *1600 on the K scale *234,405,403,003.50 beings *5th grade *A clerk on Pluribus *a disease that plagued my kind *a furry black being *Aat *Aat the Saran girl *Admiral Stahl *Airlock membrane *Alejandro *Alejandro the Stellaris *All Patriarch *Andromeda *Armed forces *Armor suits *Army Gunships *Assembly *Auto Dresser *Avatar *Basic School teacher *Battle ship *Belle Station *Bellebee Elder *Bellebees *Belle-radio frequencies *Belsnap *bridge module *Bright Star City *Brown Dwarf *burger *Calypso *Captain Coldblood *Captain Wilson *Cara *Carla *certain green planet *Cities on the surface of Stars *City Access *City manager *City manager of Humongous One *CMO *Colonel *Colonel Halvagh *Colonists *construct was of Union origin *Cranberry *Data Head *deep space *Doctor Seniie *domestic service configuration *Duro-Plast board *Dwarf Galaxy M32 *Earth *Earth tradition *Eightday of Red Week *elelistener *Eternal Warrior *exotic beauties *Explorer Ship *Fleet Operations *Fleet Reports *floating cities *floating pumpkins *Free Space *Freespace *freight robots *FTL engines *G 6783 *Galactic Bar *Galactic South *Galaxy *GalCom *GalNet Booths *GalNet buoy parts *GalNet repeater station *GalNet terminal *GalNet Terminal *Garden world *Gas planet *Gayimeera *Ging-Lung household *glowing horns *Golden Bazaar *Gore II *Green Hell *Green Snake *greenish glob with tentacles *Grobil blood squeezer *guardian Cara *Gunships *Halvagh *helium *HHW *honorary members of the Bellebee civilization *hover cart *How did I manage to save half a being? *human emotions *humans *Humongous *hydrogen *I mean the point five number means there was half a guy *ice cave tunnel *Immortal admiral *Immortal Warrior *Immortal's advice *Imperial Fury Beast *impish grin *Inklung *intercepted Kermac telepathic messages *ISTIST tunnel *IST tunnel *Jovian planet *Jupiter *just a bag of gas *Kappa Andromedae *Kappa VIII *Kermac *Kermac-Nogoll fleet *Klack *Knunging *Kroger groceries Network *Leedei *Leedei hand had eight fingers *Leedei tradition *Lightning Dragons *lizard being *log book drone *Loki Batteries *Loki torpedoes *long handled thing *long range listening and scanning outpost *Lux Hotel *Ma Swanson *Maggi-Suron *Marine *Matter Radio *Maxwell System *May the winds lift you always to rich feeding grounds *Member species System *metallic helium *Milky Way Galaxy *Moke-Die *Moke-Dies *Mr. Masters *Mr. Ukdu-Aigs *My home and name is blessed by guests and their comfort *NAVINT operative *Ncchsi *Ncchsi the big Suron female *Ncchsi the Maggi-Suron *Nogoll missile *Non Corps *Nul *Nul Gravo Mines *Off Worlders *old Bellebee *one of the Old ones *Partner *Pertharians *Pictfram *pink highlights *pirate attack *Planet classification *Post ship *Psi Tech *Psionic brain wave *Psionic talents *Psionic Telescope *Psionics *Quasi space *Rear Admiral *research station near the Galactic Center *Rhinestone *Ross 123 *Roy *Roy Masters *S-10 robot *Sam Brown *Saran Beer *Sares *Sares Gate *Saresii *scholars *scientists *sense of Danger *sentient life forms *Shaill *Sheraton *Shiss *short white dress *SII *Silver Swan *Silver-Cat festival *Sip-Sap *Sixday *Slave markets *Slaver activity *Slaves *sleepy beast *slide belts *snack grubs *Sobyr *softly glowing pumpkin shaped things *Sol System *source of your dreams *SPA facilities *space suit *Space train connection *spectacular restaurant *spoon-tub *Star *star like wheel with sixteen spokes *Stellaris *Super Jovian *Supernova *supersonic speeds *Takkian *Tele Psi device *Telelistener *Telepath *telepathically gifted *teleported *Tennis *Terran *Terran Astronomers *Terrans *Thauran *Thauran Grape Juice *Thauran roots *Thauran thing *Thaurans *the Ascent *The blonde captain *the Bridge *The Council of my people *the Institute *The one of Highest Respects *The planet had 14 larger moons *The Union *theologians *Threeday *UES Zheng He *Ukdu Aigs *Ukdu-Aigs an Elder *Uncle Sam *Union *Union Army Post *Union Bridge module *Union Citizen *Union Citizens *Union Explorer *Union flag *Union Fleet *Union Fleet Crew member *Union Mail *Union Members *Union Police *Union Post employee *Union Post Office *Union Post Office interface *Union Psi Laws *Union teacher *Union Teacher *VIP status *was right when he said you would be uncomfortable if we tried to celebrate you *wheel spoke connections *Wow that's whamo *Wurgus *Wurgus Patriarch *XO *Zero Stasis real meatZheng He's debris *Zheng He's debris Category:Glossary Category:Lists